gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Here I Go/Brighter Than The Sun
Here I Go/Brighter Than The Sun is a mash up in Glee: Something New. The two songs are originally sung by Megan & Liz and Colbie Caillat. Here I Go/Brighter Than The Sun is sung by the New Directions girls. It is the girls' contributing song when Mr. Schue does a boys versus girls mash-off. Lyrics Audrey: Stop me on the corner I swear you hit me like a vision I, I, I wasn't expecting But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go? Emily: I saw a picture of you, Hanging with some new friends, Happy to see that you’re doing okay, I love the one, where you’re having fun In the place that we met, New Directions’ girls: Here I go, randomly thinking about you, And there you go, making your way into my head Even though I said, I could do this without you Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky Shining how we want, brighter than the sun Jasmine: I've never seen it, I found this love, I'm gonna feed it, You better believe, I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had Cause you're so dang beautiful Jade: Read it, it's signed and delivered let's seal it Boy we go together like peanuts and paydays And Marley and reggae, And everybody needs to get a chance to say New Directions’ girls: Here I go again Here I go again Everyone says, think about my future, Don’t throw it away, on someone who’s miles, And miles away, Yea, that’s what they say, But I’m just human, Nicole and Autumn: Everything is like a white out, ‘Cause we shika-shika a shine down Even when the, when the light's out But I can see you glow Emily and Jade: Got my head up in the rafters, Got me happy ever after, Never felt this way before, Ain't felt this way before Riley: So I got up today, didn’t think about you, Found a new favorite place, And the sky was that color of blue That looks best on you Robin: Here I go, Randomly thinking about you, And there you go, Making your way into my head Even though I said, I could do this without you New Directions’ girls: Here I go again, Here I go again Jasmine and Kaylie: So now I know that I wish you were here, Riley and Autumn: Nothing I do makes you disappear Jade and Robin: What can I do about it? Robin and Nicole: What can I do about it? New Directions’ girls: Oh, this is how it starts, Lightning strikes the heart, It goes off like a gun, Brighter than the sun Oh, we could be the stars, Falling from the sky, Shining how we want, Brighter than the sun, yeah Oh, yeah, oh Oh, this is how it starts, Lightning strikes the heart, It goes off like a gun, Brighter than the sun Oh, we could be the stars, Falling from the sky, Shining how we want, Brighter than the sun, yeah Brighter than the sun Trivia *First mash-up preformed *First time Autumn and Riley preformed in a group preformance *Second time Jade preformed Brighter Than The Sun Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Season 2 Category:Songs sung by Audrey Hantz Category:Songs sung by Emily Schake Category:Songs sung by Jasmine Laek Category:Songs sung by Jade Rivers Category:Songs sung by Nicole Vera Category:Songs sung by Autumn Bloom Category:Songs sung by Riley Sanktan Category:Songs sung by Robin Weilder Category:Songs sung by Kaylie Williams